Call recording is a popular feature for mobile phone users, for example, for recording conference calls for revisiting the topic of discussion once the call is finished. However, conventional call recording applications are not useful for Dual-Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), Dual-Active (DSDA) wireless communication devices. DSDA wireless communication devices have the capability to have two simultaneously active voice calls. Existing applications, however, do not have the capability to record conversations on both subscriptions simultaneously; they record only the audio of the active conversation.
As a result, when a call recording option is exercised on current DSDA wireless communication devices the conversation is intertwined with voice from both subscriptions as the user switches between them making it difficult for the end user to filter the desired conversation from the recorded audio. Further, the audio conversation of one call will be lost during the time the other is recorded.
In an example of the conventional art, with call recording enabled, a user dials into a conference call on Subscription1 (Sub1) to be recorded for future use. Since both subscriptions are active on a DSDA wireless communication device, the user may receive a call on Subscription2 (Sub2) that must be answered. As a result of the limitations of current call recording applications for DSDA wireless communication devices, if the user answers the call on Sub2 then the conference call on Sub1 will be put on local hold, and for the time that the user is engaged in the call on Sub2, the conference call on Sub1 would not be recorded even though the call is active at the radio layer of the DSDA wireless communication device.